POINT of View
by Thunderbyrd
Summary: Between becoming the new leader of P.O.I.N.T. and attempting to reprogram the former Chip Damage with the help of one of Enid's closest friends, Elodie feels that she has a thing or two to get off her chest towards a certain, young hero. *One-Shot*


**Time to start my chance for writing for another character of the show, boys and girls! :D**

**Today's story is gonna be a semi-short piece highlighting Elodie's thoughts straight after the events of "Chip's Damage", reflecting upon both her relationship with K.O. as well as Enid. Basically, this is something of a follow-up to Season 2's "Mystery Sleepover" in a way, with Elodie feeling bad for saying such hurtful words to K.O. during their sleepover, with this fic acting as closure to Elodie feeling upset for her actions. Plus, her doubts about her and Enid still being friends will come into play as well.**

**Anyways, it's time to see how Elodie is holding up after trying to reprogram Chip Damage in "P.O.I.N.T. of View"! Enjoy! :D**

**OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I do not own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun.)**

* * *

**P.O.I.N.T. OF VIEW**

P.O.I.N.T. Prep Academy is the most prestigious institute to ever be built, acting as a gateway to help mold young, eager, and aspiring heroes of every gender, size, and species into proud, strong, elite members of P.O.I.N.T., a world-famous squadron of highly-trained and highly-levelled heroes protecting the world from tyranny and destruction. Students of this academy come and go every day around this very campus, hoping to have what it takes to join P.O.I.N.T. and become one of society's greatest heroes through the means of the school's three major tiers: wisdom, charisma, and strength.

Lately, however, things became a bit hazy up at P.O.I.N.T. Prep…

Not so long ago, the revelation that the famous and ultra-heroic dean of the school, Chip Damage, was actually a holo-man android created by P.O.I.N.T. scientist-turned-teacher Doctor Greyman had soon rocked everyone to their core. "Chip" had been only built to serve as a motivational icon to goad the fact that their organization was still worthy of being recognized, especially after the apparent death of a former P.O.I.N.T. member, Laserblast. However, three certain heroes at the school had managed to sneak in after hours to uncover this secret, which later caused everything at P.O.I.N.T. Prep to go up in a flurry.

Anywho, an argument between Doctor Greyman and his former P.O.I.N.T. teammate, Foxtail, who was currently the Strength-Class teacher at the school, had ended quite bitterly with Foxtail firing poor Greyman on the spot when he questioned her moral rights.

For a time, with "Chip Damage" now seen as a phony and Doctor Greyman fired, the other students at the school began to worry greatly about these sudden changes that have occurred. Tensions were high and morale was beginning to crumble, but the rest of the school staff simply tried to ease everyone's frayed nerves by ensuring everything was fine, despite that everything didn't seem to be fine. Most of the students simply tried to return back to their classes and hero training as to get their minds off this, but there were still a number of students still worried about P.O.I.N.T. Prep's status and future.

However, after a series of events, the "Chip Damage" fiasco had been attempted to be salvaged one day, all thanks to one of P.O.I.N.T.'s own students. A student with shining, honey-blonde hair, a crimson and white-colored dress, and tons of ambition and skill.

Elodie was P.O.I.N.T. Prep's most gorgeous and most talented student to ever grace its halls. Saddled in the Charisma ranking, she's as skillful and graceful as she was beautiful and elegant, armed with her signature cross-and-bow and enough charm to make anyone blush and swoon whenever she passed by. She had her own legion of adoring fans, whether they were from her own school or beyond, all willing to bend over backwards for Elodie whenever she sashayed about with her lofty, but lady-like grandeur. For what it was, Elodie is indeed a polite, affable, and civilized young woman at heart.

And as of lately...well, let's just say Elodie has been through quite a lot throughout the past few months now...

* * *

It had all started when Foxtail had came up to her to recruit her in a secret mission to usurp a mysterious glorb tree that was hidden underneath Lakewood Plaza Turbo. They nearly succeeded, but thanks to the teamed-up efforts of an underground resistance of heroes, consisting of K.O., Radicles, Enid, Red Action, Dendy, Colewort, and many other Lakewood Plaza Turbians, they had all managed to resurrect the ancient plaza guardian mecha, Plazamo, to bring down P.O.I.N.T. before any more damage could be done.

More events had occurred afterwards. Foxtail's moral compass was now rejuvenated and was welcomed back to be the Strength teacher at P.O.I.N.T. Prep with open arms, Doctor Greyman happily retired from P.O.I.N.T., Lakewood Plaza had been cleaned up, rebuilt, and upgraded from after the grand-scale battle, and Elodie herself was now appointed as the new head of P.O.I.N.T., by order of Foxtail herself after she has stepped down from this position! It was practically a dream come true for Elodie!

Today, however, had proven to be a productive, yet taxing day for Elodie...

A few moments ago, Elodie had attempted to revive the Chip Damage holo-man and reprogram him as a means to keep the image of said hero alive and burning brightly for eons to come, as the pinnacle of heroism for every future hero-in-training. But unfortunately, in spite of her good intentions, and even with the added assistance of her new little friend, K.O., this whole ordeal still hadn't gone according to plan...at first…

When "Chip", put under 100% of his free will, had declared that he didn't need to be the true hero as a way to inspire other heroes, he instead placed Elodie in his place as the hero to have everyone look up to. Although she was touched by such an offer, she ultimately declared to the crowd that they all didn't really need to put their thoughts and beliefs into one big hero; they just need to put that faith into themselves, as well as their friends and family.

So overall, today turned out to be not completely all for naught after all.

Right now, Elodie was seen sitting down on the large stage that was built in front of Mr. Gar's Bodega at Lakewood Plaza Turbo, her legs dangling from the edge of the platform and she sighed softly to herself. Those present in the crowd had long gone by now, leaving only her and K.O. to dwindle around the area by themselves, with the orb-like bots used to construct Chip Damage's body now lying about in a messy pile close by, all deactivated.

Even though Elodie was happy to have this event turn out better than she had hoped, something else was plaguing her mind at the moment. Something involving the wholesome little boy who she had assigned to assist her with this project.

Elodie could certainly admit that she can be a tad snobby at times, regardless of who's she usually with, whether it be her fans or friends. However, sometimes her snobbishness can lead her to saying stuff that she may have not meant to initially say. This trait was most apparent when she had a sleepover with Enid, Rad, and K.O. back at P.O.I.N.T. Prep some time ago.

She could still remember the heart-crushing words she had harshly said to K.O. that night.

'_You think you have what it takes to survive P.O.I.N.T. Prep? To excel_?'

'_P.O.I.N.T. Prep only accepts the best for a reason. It's not about trying, it's about talent and sacrifice!_'

'_You'd be better off going back to Lakewood and __**staying there!**_'

Those words pricked at Elodie's heart like a hundred wasp stings and she regretted uttering such nasty words to him like that, especially since she had finally managed to get a proper taste of K.O.'s true ability and strength. This had helped to evaluate her views on K.O., overall. He had been nothing but loyal and helpful since she recruited him into this mission, always smiling and willing to assist her, even after she said those mean things to him months ago.

The feeling of guilt was festering inside of Elodie like fresh stew brewing in a crock pot. And on top of that, she couldn't help but to think about another friend or hers that she also wound up hurting in another way.

Her oldest friend, Enid.

For some time, Elodie had time to think about her past actions regarding her relationship with Enid, from backstabbing her at the P.O.I.N.T. Prep Academy Entrance Exam from when they were kids to joining with Foxtail to overthrowing the plaza and going up against Enid and her friends just a few weeks ago. She genuinely _does_ see Enid as a great friend indeed, but fame and glory had gotten in Elodie's head like a virus, thus clouding up her moral compass.

Looking down, Elodie then reached into her vest pocket to retrieve something: a small half-piece of a pendant with Elodie's half simply reading "Best". She looked at the trinket with a heavy heart, knowing that is was initially a friendship pendant shared between her and Enid to signify their status as "best friends". Just thinking about how crushed Enid was when Elodie denied everything about wanting to be her friend during the entrance exam made the popular girl feel downright terrible.

However, before she could really begin to feel horrible, a young boy with large hair and decked out in a blue vest and legwarmers came shuffling onto the stage, spying the sorrowful teen girl not too far away. He noticed

"E-Elodie?" came the beckoning call. Elodie nearly jumped and hastily wiped away any tears that dared to leak down her face, as not to have the boy worry. She turned around and gave the boy a forced smile.

"Oh, uh, greetings, K.O.!" she welcomed in her light British accent, "Uh, what keeps you milling around here? I'd thought you would've headed home by now?" K.O. smiled in his usual friendly manner.

"Just kinda felt like hangin' for a bit…" he casually replied before his smile faltered into a small, worried frown, "Is, uh, everything okay, Elodie? You seem sad…"

Elodie blew a raspberry and cleared her throat. "Oh, uh, well...I mean, I…" Elodie's stutters soon dissolved into a long, pitiful sigh. "Ohh...okay, you've caught me...I suppose I'm feeling a wee bit sad…"

That was what K.O. was afraid of. He immediately scampered up and sat down next to Elodie to her right side, ready to give her all the encouragement and appreciation she may need. He looked up at her with those big eyes of his. "How come, Elodie?" he asked curiously, "What's the matter?"

Elodie sighed once more; she would be lying if she didn't feel the slightest bit uncomfortable right now, but regardless, she knew that explaining her problems to someone is the first step of solving said problem. Bucking up as much courage as she could muster, she let her words flow freely towards K.O..

"K.O., do you remember that sleepover that you, me, and your friends have set up back at P.O.I.N.T. Prep that night?" she asked softly. K.O. gave her a tiny smile.

"Yeah, that was pretty fun! Especially when we kicked that pizza box around and busted a window in your room…" he chirped, before realizing who exactly sent said pizza box through the window in the first place, "Uh, s-sorry about that, heh-heh…" he added with a shy blush.

Elodie managed to return a small (though sad) smile in return. "Oh, it's quite alright, dearie…" she assured before her smile wavered back into a frown, "But, no, what I wanted to say in regards to that night was...well…"

She paused only for a couple of seconds before she finally gathered enough strength to admit her wrongdoings. "I'm terribly sorry, K.O…."

K.O. seemed puzzled. "Sorry?" he quizzed, "For what?"

Elodie lowered her head even deeper. "For saying such awful things to you. For saying that you weren't cut out for P.O.I.N.T. Prep and suggesting you'd stay in Lakewood instead…" she answered, her tone low and filled with regret. K.O. now knew exactly where she was going with this, but he hadn't the chance to speak as Elodie continued on.

"I shouldn't have judged you so poorly like that...especially since I didn't know how capable and fearless you were, K.O.." said Elodie simply, "It was wrong of me to be so...so unladylike to you that night…"

K.O. frowned sadly. "Elodie, I'm happy you're apologizing for that, but that was a while ago…"

Elodie sighed. "Maybe so, but it still doesn't excuse my poor behavior. Since I've tasked you to help me with this whole Chip Damage situation, you've been nothing but kind and loyal to me throughout it and I truly appreciate your loyalty to this cause. I'm just sorry I haven't seen you as the real hero you are back then…"

K.O. blushed modestly at Elodie's kind words, though he was still saddened himself to see his friend in such a depressive state. Regardless of what she had said to him, K.O. hated seeing his friends look so sad. He scooted a smidge closer and gently patted her right arm in comfort.

"Aw, it's alright, Elodie...I'll admit, those words _did_ hurt me a bit, but I've pretty much gotten over it by now." he assured kindly, "But right now, I'm just happy you and I can start being proper friends now."

Elodie smiled adoringly at K.O., silently and vastly agreeing with his statement as well. However, she felt her smile look more sad in an instant. "It's practically a crime for you to be so forgiving all the time, K.O.." she commented, "I'm surprised you were willing to talk to an old fuddy-duddy like me after all the trouble that she has caused to your life…"

K.O. then put on a silly, pouty smile in return. "Well, I dunno about bein' a fuddy-duddy…" he mused, placing his hands on his hips, "but I _do_ know that you are my _friend_, Elodie, through and through…"

Elodie seemed very doubtful, even if K.O.'s words were indeed innocently sincere. "Hmm...even after I wound up siding with Commander Foxtail in nearly destroying the plaza?" she asked in a soft, sad, and somewhat-bitter tone.

K.O. winced to himself at that memory. Having experienced a full-blown and practically-apocalyptic war, K.O. can certainly say that that particular event was going to be one that he'll never forget. But still, in the end, everything had turned out for the better: Foxtail reformed herself back to the good side, the glorb tree was saved, and Lakewood Plaza was rebuilt as good as new. K.O. may not know what prompted Elodie to want to join Foxtail during the battle to begin with, but if Elodie was willing to change for the better, then he was willing to forgive and forget.

"...Elodie?" he asked with the coo of a dove.

Elodie looked back at him glumly. "Yes?"

K.O. plucked up and gave her a hopeful smile. "I understand you feel upset for aiding Foxtail during that fight, but you don't have to feel sad anymore. That fight's been finished for a while and now you and Foxtail are forgiven! Plus, the plaza is all fixed up and everything…and on top of that, you're the new head of P.O.I.N.T. now! That's a pretty big feat if I say so myself."

Elodie felt her lips curl into a tiny smile. Admittedly, she was still surprised that she was legit elected to take Foxtail's place as the organization's new headmistress. She certainly had dreams of joining P.O.I.N.T., but she never thought she would _lead_ the team itself. To say she was delighted and honored was an understatement.

She then inhaled a big breath of air, letting K.O.'s words sink in. "Yes...I suppose it is a big feat…" she stated delicately before her smile morphed back into a small frown, "Still, I'm sorry I've been so judgmental of you, K.O.. As far as I'm concerned, you are indeed P.O.I.N.T. Prep material after all…"

K.O. beamed at that high-and-mighty compliment, though it was more of a humble smile than a prideful one. "You really think that?" he asked.

Elodie nodded. "Indeed. If you'd like, I can see to it about enrolling you in the upcoming semester to test out your skills with the other students?"

The young boy blushed and stared in shock at such an offer casually thrown at him. He? Join P.O.I.N.T. Prep, one of the most high-end hero schools to ever be constructed? It almost sounded too good to be true. However, K.O. already seemed to have his mind set up then and there.

"Thank you very much, Elodie…" K.O. began gently, "but I think I'm happy simply just being with Rad and Enid and protectin' the plaza for now."

Elodie looked puzzled at this counterpoint. "Hmm, really?" she mused curiously. K.O. nodded.

"Well, since I started working at Gar's Bodega," started K.O., "I've been training with my friends for many seasons, doing stuff like fightin' bad guys, training, and learning so much about myself and how to be a true hero. Now, I'm Level 4, and I'm still learning so many new things on how to become a great hero even to this day…"

K.O. then smiled wistfully, thinking back to when he was just a no-level nobody a couple of years ago, before he applied to a job at Mr. Gar's Bodega and began his new life as a hero-in-training with his best friends / surrogate older siblings, Radicles and Enid. Over time, he has engaged in many adventures that helped him better himself through his journey to being a hero; from trekking through mysterious stockrooms to escaping evil robotic factories, from grappling with his bad half, T.K.O., in order to save the plaza from Lord Boxman and his robots to teaming up with his new friends, Garnet, Ben 10, and Raven to save a dimensional universe of other famous cartoon heroes from a villain with the intent of eradicating them from the universe.

All in all, K.O. was exuberantly proud of himself for making it this far in his newfound life as a hero. In a way, much like Elodie achieving her own dream of joining P.O.I.N.T., his own dream has already come true, too.

Still, Elodie couldn't help but to respect K.O.'s wishes. "Well...if that's what you desire, young K.O.." she deduced, "but still, should you change your mind, you are more than welcome to enlist in the school any time."

K.O. smiled tenderly at Elodie's kindliness. "And you are more than welcome to hang with me, Enid, and Rad any time, too! We _are_ all proud of you, Elodie. Just remember that."

Elodie suddenly felt warm tears form in her eyes. She choked back a sob as she could feel a big, grateful smile tug away at her lips, her grin growing like a blossoming flower. For what it was, Elodie was indeed thankful to have a true friend in K.O.. Her past views on him, based upon how or what he was, were all now after-thoughts upon learning that young K.O., in spite of his age and position, was indeed one of Lakewood's greatest heroes.

And possibly soon enough, he along with Enid and Radicles could aspire to be greater heroes than even Chip Damage was ever capable of becoming in the near future. A certainly feasible outcome, that's for sure.

Filled with humility and gratitude, Elodie couldn't help but to instantly pick up K.O. by his shoulders, to which the boy replied with a surprised squeak, and soon enough, K.O. found himself brought into one of the most warmest, tightest hugs he had ever received. A hug that was akin to when his own mother would normally give him. A hug that made K.O. feel all warm and loved deep inside his heart. His eyes closed and his smile grew as he happily returned the sweet gesture without no complaints.

The embrace between the young boy and the beautiful teen girl lasted for Cob-knows how many minutes, with both humans uncaring to whatever may happen around them as their hug silently continued on without hesitation. The only sounds that were made between the two was their steady breathing, as well as Elodie softly trying to choke back any sobs she was making. It wasn't until a few minutes into their hug when Elodie spoke up, breaking the still silence.

"K.O.?"

K.O. opened one of his eyes. "Yeah, Elodie?"

Elodie managed to wipe away another tear trickling down her right cheek, her own smile still shining bright in spite of her tears. "Thank you for being yourself, dear…thank you for being such a devoted, little sweetheart. I'm certain you'll be a fantastic hero one day…"

K.O.'s cheeks burned red like fresh, ripe apples during the spring seasons. To hear such praise from Elodie made him feel quite joyful and at ease. "Thanks, Elodie…" he smiled, "And I'm sure you'll still be a great leader to P.O.I.N.T. as well...me and my friends are so happy for you, including Enid. I'm sure you both are still gonna be the best of friends now."

In spite of K.O.'s innocent and well-meaning words, Elodie felt her smile waver slightly, doubt spreading across her face. She tried to let out a chuckle in response, though it sounded more sad than happy.

"I'm not too terribly sure about that, K.O.." she sadly admitted, not in a bitter or self-judgmental tone, but rather in a somewhat-joking fashion, "After all the petty nonsense I have caused between Enid and me, I'm not certain she'd ever fully forgive me for my actions…"

K.O. blinked worriedly. "How so?"

Elodie frowned deeply. "Because of those times I've practically betrayed her trust. Those times I've played her like a chump...those times I was acting so foolish…"

K.O. scooted closer, patting Elodie on the back as she looked down distraughtly at her legs. "But...I thought you two had everything cleared up between you guys?" he asked concerningly, "Enid trusts you more now than she did a while ago." Elodie sighed solemnly.

"Maybe so, K.O., but the way I see it...I still feel like Enid doesn't truly forgive me for how selfish and petty I was…" she admitted in humility.

"Is that so, Elodie?"

K.O. and Elodie felt their eyes widen in shock upon hearing the familiar, yet totally unexpected voice chime in during their little reconciliation, as they snapped their heads to the side to see a well-known teen with purple hair, brown skin, and a wide, sisterly smirk on her face standing close by on the stage.

Indeed, there stood Enid, smiling down at her two friends, both still caught in their embrace as they both in question released each other, stood back up, and dusted themselves off in surprise. K.O. was the first to speak up. "Enid, what're you doing here!?" he gasped.

"H-How much of that d-did you hear?" stuttered Elodie. Enid walked over and chuckled softly.

"Pretty much everything…" she admitted, her smirk slowly turning into a concerned frown, "If I may ask, Elodie, why would you think I would never forgive you?"

Elodie sniffled sadly, knowing the cat was truly out of the bag now. "Because of my deplorable actions lately. Following along with Foxtail to usurp that glorb tree underneath the plaza, nearly hurting so many of your friends in the process, rudely insulting your friend K.O. during our sleepover at school…" she then paused to sniffle back her tears, "...and above all, taking away your dreams of joining P.O.I.N.T. Prep Academy by beating you at that silly entrance exam all those years ago…"

Enid gazed in sympathy at Elodie, a small worried frown clearly featured across her face. "Elodie, you do know that was all a long, long time ago…" she said carefully, "I thought we cleared the air with that stuff by now."

"That's what I said!" squeaked K.O. in agreement. Elodie sighed begrudgingly.

"Regardless, I still feel awful for being so selfish back then. I love popularity, but I still want to be there for my friends, too. Hadn't I been so snake-like, you would've aced that test and taken my place at the school instead…" She paused, as another, more-recent memory flooded her mind.

"And if I hadn't been suaded by Foxtail to join up with her to retrieve that glorb tree from under the bodega, I wouldn't have risked tarnishing our friendship even more…" Enid looked on sadly as Elodie began to feel even more terrible for following through with her Commander's orders in the first place.

"Enid…" Elodie finished up with a low, somber tone, "I can understand if you'd never want to speak to me again, but just know that I am truly sorry for my actions lately…"

Just as Elodie thought Enid was actually planning to leave her behind for good now, she was caught off-guard when Enid gave out her true final answer to her statement.

"Elodie, you really shouldn't feel too bad about this. I mean, yeah, that battle was real crazy and stuff, but in the end, everything _did_ turn out for the better, right? I mean, you feel sorry for your actions, correct?" Enid reasoned. Elodie replied back with a feeble head nod.

"Well, then if that's the case, then you know what you did wrong and now you're hoping to make it up things better by changing P.O.I.N.T. for the better, right?" added Enid knowingly. Elodie gave Enid an unsure frown.

"I suppose that's true…" she confessed softly. Enid smirked.

"It is." she confirmed, her tone and face growing softer, "Listen, I agree what happened that day was messed up, but right now, I think it's best we just let bygones be bygones. Nobody got killed or seriously injured or anything, so...well…"

Enid felt a blush appear across her face as she reached into her pocket for something. Something that made Elodie lightly gasp once she saw what it was: it was the other half of the friendship pendant that she and Elodie shared, with Enid's piece reading "Friends". Enid gazed back in Elodie's eyes with unwavering hope.

"...I'm willing to start things over in our friendship if you are."

Elodie was floored at this prospect. Enid was really willing to rebuild their friendship back together again? She gazed at Enid's half of their pendant, unsure of what to say then and there. As if on instinct, she looked back at her own piece of the pendant still grasped in her hand, a lingering sensation of aspiration flowing inside of her as she looked between Enid and her own pendant piece.

Luckily, it didn't take long until she knew the answer to Enid's offer right away.

Reaching her arm out, she connected her half of the trinket with Enid's other piece, thus having the pendant become fully fixed into that of a small, shining, golden heart, proudly reading "Best Friends" in full. Elodie felt her heart flutter with excitement and pride as she looked back into her old friend's eyes, a growing smile gracing her face.

"I would adore that very much, Enid." she heartfully agreed, prompting a big smile from Enid in return. K.O. silently smiled brightly from the sidelines, proud to see the two friends slowly making amends in their troubled relationship. Elodie then felt her smile look more sad than grateful.

"I still wish I can make everything up for my abhorrent actions." she sighed out. Enid waved off her statement with confidence.

"Eh, I say don't worry about it for now, Elodie…ya already got enough on your plate as it seems." soothed Enid coolly, "Besides, I don't really feel like I was cut out for P.O.I.N.T. Prep anyways…"

Elodie was aghast at Enid's casual remark. "'Weren't cut out!?' Enid, you most certainly _are_ destined to be a P.O.I.N.T. operative! Well and truly!" she gasped, sincerity seeping through her shocked tone. Enid smiled in thanks.

"Thanks for thinkin' as such, Elodie, but I think that's really a thing suit out better for you instead." Enid suggested. Elodie was surprised.

"Me?" she echoed. Enid nodded.

"Yeah...I mean, you're always crazy-prepared for hero stuff like this. You know the tricks, the trades...you're basically a pro." Enid then sighed and stretched her limbs, wrapping Elodie in a friendly side-hug in the process, "Besides, I feel my true calling is hangin' around with my little bro K.O. and my big bro Rad, savin' the plaza from evil and junk. Simple as that." She then gave K.O. a sisterly grin, in which K.O. responded to the gesture with a big smile of his own.

Once again, Elodie decided it best to follow through with Enid's wishes, much like K.O.'s own decision. "Well, very well then…" she sighed, "Either way, I'll still be there to root for you all the way, Enid."

Enid smiled in pure appreciation at Elodie. "Thanks, Elodie...same with you. I'm sure all this P.O.I.N.T. leadership thing's gonna be some next-level stuff for you, huh?"

"Yeah, Elodie…" piped up K.O., "Bein' the leader of P.O.I.N.T. sounds like a handful…" Elodie smirked loftily.

"Darlings, please, this is _Elodie_ we're talking about!" she sweetly reminded with utmost (and playful) confidence, "I'm always ready for anything to come my way. Always bright and never frumpy, that's how I see myself!" Enid snorted at the sound of that.

"Mm-hmm, 'never frumpy', huh?" she mused innocently, "From the years I've known you, you act more 'fussy' than 'frumpy', I'll tell you that…" Elodie harrumphed at that comment.

"Tch, please, dear Enid, I'm not always fussy all the time!" she huffed, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. Her response came in the form of an unimpressed look, courtesy of Enid. Elodie's smile faltered awkwardly.

"Well...maybe a little bit…" She admitted, a rosy pink blush spreading across her cheeks.

The three friends then couldn't help but share a laugh and a warm hug with each other that lasted for a good few minutes. As the laughter slowly died down, Elodie looked back at Enid with tender, glossy, and grateful eyes.

"Thanks for not giving up on me, Enid. I promise to be much more a true friend to you from now on." she promised in a gentle tone. Enid smirked and chuckled.

"Well, alright, but I'm gonna hold you to that." Enid joked playfully, eliciting a small giggle from Elodie, "You're just lucky that I've learned how to be more accepting and forgiving from a little friend of mine." she added, flashing K.O. a knowing wink.

Elodie smiled happily. Right now, they were all just happy that things were copasetic between themselves. Even if the plan to have Chip Damage still be revered as the true hero that he had always been labelled as didn't go as well as Elodie and K.O. had hoped, they still considered the outcome of this whole situation as a "win" anyways, solely for being able to fix their newfound relationship and ensure that Elodie and Enid are still indeed friends in the end.

As K.O. cuddled tighter against the two teenage girls like a koala bear clinging to be tree branch, Elodie beamed sweetly down at the boy as thoughts began swimming around in her head. Perhaps she was too hasty to think K.O. couldn't exceed in P.O.I.N.T. Prep after all. From what Elodie has seen, K.O. is already just as strong, tough, kind, and noble as Chip Damage was, so if there could be a perfect hero suitable to replace Chip, then K.O. would definitely fit the bill to a tee.

Looking down at her new friend, Elodie patted K.O.'s back as he still hugged the two warmly, a touched smile growing across her face as she looked back over to Enid, her tone warm and full of sincerity.

"You're incredibly lucky to have a great friend like K.O., Enid. He truly is an admirable little hero…"

Enid smiled warmly at that loving compliment Elodie had thrown towards her little friend. She then ruffled K.O.'s thick and tall hair and chuckled softly. "Yep, he really is a great hero...and a great friend…" she agreed wholeheartedly. K.O. blushed even harder and snuggled deeper into the embrace of his big sister-like friend, proud to have helped to make some peace between two old friends.

At the end of the day, Elodie couldn't help but to find solace throughout this situation. She had managed to gain a new ally in K.O. and her friendship with Enid was now holding up stronger than ever. On top of that, with her new role of the leader of P.O.I.N.T., Elodie felt like she was on top of the world!

But as far as Elodie was concerned, her role as P.O.I.N.T.'s new commander was nothing compared to having Enid continuing to be her good friend, just like back in their youth. And in Elodie's mind, no price is greater than being with your closest friend once again.

**THE END**

* * *

**Phew, finally managed to get this puppy done!**

**Apologies if this took a while to write, especially since we've basically reached the series finale as of now. This story has been pretty much in the works for some time, and since I wanted to write something in conjunction with Season Three, I felt this was a safe bet to make something in regards to an episode from said season. That and I wanted to try my hand at writing for Elodie, too. Though, I must apologize if this story feels a bit tacked on and as well for the heaps of exposition throughout the story… :P**

**With this story done in time for the end of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, I would like to thank Ian Jones-Quartey and his crew for creating such a sweet, fun, action-packed, and hilarious show for us fans! May all their future animation projects turn up as fantastic as OK K.O. was, is, and always will be. :,)**

**Anyways, more OK K.O. stories will be still coming up soon, with one set for arrival for Halloween starring Enid and her little brothers! Until then, thanks again for reading and be sure to give feedback! And as always, have a great day, K.O. fanboys and fangirls! :D**

**~Thunderbyrd**


End file.
